The Dragon and the Phoenix
by kathrenwhite
Summary: 2 years after the closing of the Hellmouth and the end of Wolfram & Hart an old enemy has returned and the teams of Angel/Buffy fight together with the help of an old friend who's luv is the key to stopping a war unlike any known before and a vampire hunt
1. prolog

Title: The Dragon and the Phoenix

Spoilers: All of Buffy and Angel

Rating: Pg-13 to Nc-17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything only Whedon and Konami owns there respectable creations.

Summary: Two years after the closing of the Hellmouth and the end of Wolfram & Hart an old enemy has returned and the teams of Angel and Buffy fight together with the help of an old friend who's love is the key to stopping a war unlike any known before and a vampire hunter who's destiny will be decided.

Prologue

"My name is Sympha Belneldes. I was once a powerful witch who fought against the forces of darkness. I guess I should explain who I am and why all this is so important. It started in the late 1400's when an Romanian prince, who the world came to know as Dracula, was killed by the Catholic church and was taken over by a demon which allowed him to live forever by the drinking of blood of the living and becoming a monster unlike any the world has ever seen. I was born a witch whose family was devastated by the prince's hunger for destruction and trained to combat the forces of evil. I was trained and later sent to Transylvania to his castle to destroy the dark prince. I failed horribly and was imprisoned by a spell in stone. The years went past when decades later a vampire hunter rescued me from my stone prison. Together we defeated Dracula and eventually married, forming a family that made its way to America, but from there things went from the continuing of the learning of magic and the fighting of the darkness to that of the slavery of the women of my family. Held by a lie of saying that the power the women of my family had come from demons and it came that I have come in search for a descendant whose power can stop a darkness never seen before."

: Year 2008 NY :

"That's the fifth vampire nest we've cleared out this week alone." Faith muttered pulling out a battleaxe out of the hard stone floor where once a vampire layed.

"Well, you wanted to have fun and I guess this is fun." Her red headed companion joked.

Faith's phone began to ring and after swearing under her breath, she answers it. "Yes Angel, she's with me. You want us back now? Oh come on, I just got some free time and just got ol Red out of her usual fun depressing nature for once. Ok, ok, we will catch a plane to LA, see you later." "Well Red, we gotta go Angel and Buffy are calling a big super team meeting everyone's back in action."

To Continue in Chapter 1 The Meeting of Power


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting of Power

It took five hours for Willow and Faith to get to the hotel where Angel and what remained of his team resided in. Willow remembered hearing of the great battle that left the former watcher of her friend Faith, Wesley Pryce dead. The complete erasure of the smart geeky girl, Fred Burkle, who when she last saw before the final battle with the First was now taken over by the former demon Illyria. Sadly, even, almost ironically the loss of her once enemy, Cordelia Chase, who had died in her sleep of course the Scooby's lost friends as well. Anya had died during the final battle when she saved the former nerd Trio member, Andrew. Tara who was killed by the bullet of the Trio's leader, Warren, that one left more emptiness than any of the others could ever have.

"I miss her so much. I can't stop thinking about her. Do you think she would be proud of me to know I turned from the murderess I once was to a hero of light?"

Faith looked at her friend, a friend who just like her, was on the long road of redemption. Faith herself knew it all too well when she murdered an innocent man all those years ago and all the evilness she did when she betrayed her friends and worked for the Mayor. Willow well, she murdered but in the name of luv and vengeance so there's no reason why they should've became as good friends as they became.

"I'm sure she's looking down from wherever you witchee's go when you pass on. I bet she's smiling and waiting for you, but also bet she would wish you would get on with your life maybe get laid once in awhile."

Willow just sticks her tongue out at her friend and walks in to the hotel only to see that everyone was there. Gunn, a former member of an LA gang, who Angel once befriended and acted more as the team muscle. Illyria, who was one of the old ones, a pure demon who now had lost most of her powers and who had no true past since she took over the body of the friendly Fred Burkle and fell in love with the now late Wesley Pryce. Well, she was a bit of a wildcard, and then there's Connor, the son of Angel and Darla, he was also the former luver of Cordelia Chase which given his true age and the fact Cordelia was said to be a mother to him was just freaky. Finally there's ol Spike who went from neutered vampire and former enemy to a friend to a haunting ghost to a vampire with a soul would who fights the good fight, but who was also still a major pain in the ass, but at least he's grown on me and Faith.

Giles, the former watcher now leader of the new Watcher's Council, looked gently at the red headed witch who his closeness to her had done both good and bad to them all. "Welcome back Willow, Faith we will be beginning soon so be seated and Willow, I have missed you greatly."

Xander stood up from his seat smiling and still sporting the eyepatch he got when an psycho preacher named Caleb during the war with the first had ripped his eye out. "Hey Willow, Faith any good stuff you been up to? You know maybe some nice stories of the girl on girl nature hmmm?"

Faith puts up her hand and flips off the horny carpenter. "Xander, you know as well as I do that ol Red here hasn't gotten any and as for me well you should've seen the great threesome I had in Boston it was so bad. Reddy here had to put up a sound dampening spell so she could sleep. Hey Buff, how's it going with you and Dawny?"

"Hello Faith, oh you know me, training potential slayers to be real slayers and then making sure Dawn goes to school. Too bad she's still in Italy at summer school, she'd have luv this shindig. I missed you Willow and I'm glad you're looking better."

Willow looked over at the assorted group. "Any reason why we all got called up who else is here anyway?"

Buffy moved from foot to foot and whimpers gently. "Well, Riley and Sam are here. Oz, he went to get some beer it seems. We all got called back for some big apocalyptical battle againnnn."

Willow whose face turned pale looked at Buffy and whimpers into Faiths arms. "Oz, he's here, I can't see him, I can't not after everything that's been happening."

"It's gonna be ok Red, you're with friends. It must be bad, if Oz came back from his wolf finding walkabout."

Walking down the stairs being followed by Riley, the former Initiative soldier and former boyfriend of Buffy, and his luvly wife Sam. Angel looked over at everyone before motioning them into a room filled with weapons. "Thanks for everyone being here. I have asked all of you here because there's something extremely nasty happening and well I have a guest, her name's Sympha, she will explain in more detail. Sympha's a witch of some power and she's the reason I've asked you all here."

The doors open and in came a stranger dressed in a black cloak with golden hair showing out of it and with one hand the stranger removes her hood and stares at the group.

"You're not just a witch are you? What are you?" Willow looks as she tries to use her magic to try to read the stranger but notices something awfully strange and familiar about her.

"I am a soul that is forced to live forever till the curse that was put upon me, by a dark priest named Shaft, is broken. He is the leader of a cult of lunatics that wishes to resurrect the ultimate evil on Earth someone who even your slayer although defeated and killed will be returned. Their dark lord, Vlad the Impaler also known as Dracula. They are trying to bring forth an ancient legend about a man known as the dragon would one day die and become immortal but one day will die again and be brought back to life and open the pits of hell and have all that dwell there be his forces bringing upon forth death to all who stand against him. But two mortals of extraordinary power will stand up to fight him and end his terror, but of these two, one will arise as a phoenix from its flames as fire fights fire."

Giles looked into the woman's eyes and closed his eyes pondering what to say. "It seems we have no choice, but to find these two individuals and stop Dracula's rising, but first we need to research any information on him and you to help us."

: Seven hours later :

"Yo watcher man, it seems that according to some of these books Angel digged up it says that Dracula had two children one from his wife who was killed by the Catholic Church during the Crusades and the other nonconsitiual." Spoke Charles Gunn.

Giles walked around the room fiddling with his glasses. "I seem to remember something about it according to legend his son whose name which ironically was named Alucard which turned around spelt Dracula turned against his father's terrorism on the world and took up against him although the story of it is lost to time."

"Not lost, I knew Alucard. To be honest he was related to my family in way of marriage and blood after my rescue from my stone prison, myself and three allies hunted Dracula and defeated him. My hero and I were married and later gave birth to a child and began one of the most powerful vampire hunter's clans perhaps next to the slayers to ever exist. A family raised from strength, magic, and an legacy to the light. Anyways, after I was cursed by the defenders of the dragon, I was forced into exile. There I watched my family die, when in the latter part of 17th century, Alucard took for his bride one of my descendants which enraged the disciples of Dracula and kidnapped Alucard's luv and raped her brutally. It is said that she was raped hundreds of times and was forced to have a child whose life would be agony from birth to death until Dracula was destroyed. Many of the members after that time fought his forces and in their lives, they were always shown the best in life, but would see it in flames. I was powerless to do anything, but roam the earth teaching new hunters in the ways and even helped the Watchers against the forces of darkness, but now it's my turn to help I have regained my powers and in that alone must mean terrible things to come."

Buffy, sitting in a chair with her legs on the table, turned to look over at Angel who even after all these years had her heart still yearning for, but knows that with the death of Cordelia, the broody vampire has become even more broodier than ever. "Angel, do you know anything about all this? During your time as Angelus, I mean, you were all with the evil and he was all with the evil and well you know."

"Not really, during that time, we didn't keep much up on the talking's of what happened in places like Romania, but I was in a place in central Europe and heard stories of a vampire unlike any vampire before seeking vengeance against all evil, but we didn't see it though sorry."

"So, we will get to commit much violence this situation is acceptable." Spoke the blue haired former old one Illyria.

"Smurffet has a point, at least we get off our lousy asses for some real ass kicking about time I was getting bored watching pansy over there clean his black wardrobe continuously." Spike interceded while smoking a cigarette and giving Buffy a look that made her blush.

Xander, who was standing around playing around with his eyepatch, trying to get his joke of a party in his head to Faith spoke up. "So, we go find this phoenix, I hope it's a girl with long red hair and a voluptuous body." "Ouch!" As a book smacks him in the back of the head. "Hey what was that for!"

"Please Xander, we don't want to hear your Jean Grey fantasies, we got enough trouble to think of than the possibility of you hitting on whoever we find." Willow looked at him and just shakes her head.

"So, if there's two of them, how we gonna find them superwitch? I mean do you want ol Red here to spell it for you." Faith asked while giving Willow a shoulder rub, which lately she did for her friend when she was being nervous about things.

"Well, now that you mention it, we will need Willow and myself to scry for an item that will help us locate the necessary clues to where the phoenix will be hidden. We will need to find a crystal a doll's head crystal that last I scried for was in Sunnydale, but since Sunnydale is gone the crystal must be somewhere else since it goes and waits for the owners of it to come for it. There we will find one part of the quest's answers." Sympha looked at Willow hoping against hope that they can change their lives and save the world too.

Willow and Sympha began prepared the room for the scrying spell. "We will do a high powered locating spell in which we will call upon the Goddess Cardea, mistress of Janus, she who guards all doorways and portals heed my cry as in our time of need we ask upon you help us find that which we need in this our greatest time of need please with our energy do as ye will, so mote it be." With their hands entwined a ray of light shows upon a globe showing it to be in two places, one in Sunnydale, the other in Scotland.

Giles stands looking at the map. "It seems we need to split up. I think that we split into two groups Buffy, Sympha, Willow, Faith, Oz, Xander and myself will go to Sunnydale in search of the fragment while Angel, Spike, Gunn, Illyria, Riley, Sam, and Connor will go in search of the second piece in Scotland. Good luck everyone, we must succeed or all is lost."

Willow, looking tired, smiles at Buffy. "Back home again, it seems at least this time we don't have to blow up anything."

Buffy laughs at Willows joking. "Alright all, let's get moving, let's go stop another apocalypse again."

To be continued in Chapter 2 A Look into Terror


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Look into Terror

Curling up in a seat, Willow prepares for takeoff. "How you been, Oz? It's been some time since I last saw you."

Oz looked at Willow, his face now sporting a beard and his hair longer and shaggier than Willow had ever seen before. "It's been tiring Willow. I've missed you so much, I'm sorry to hear about Tara, from what I heard she was quite a woman and I knew you luved her very much.

"Yes, I do and I always will luv her she is my heart, my soul, my reason to live and hope that one day we will be together again for the rest of time."

"Yo Xand, want a beer?" Faith flops down, hands Xander a beer, and takes a chug on one of her own.

"Man, I hope Oz doesn't try making any moves on Red, I'd hate to kick his ass."

"You've changed alot Faith, I like your kinder side. Yea, she will be ok and Oz he knows he has no chance in hell with her. I don't think there's anyone living that has any chance with her. Her heart is too much Tara's. How she been anyway?"

"She cries a lot and I end up holding her, but hey, don't worry I don't make no moves on her. She's just my friend, she's quiet a lot of the time and lonely occasionally. I take her out to a rock bar as much as I can, but well it never has done much for her but give her a reason to make it through another day at least she's doing better with the magic and all."

Walking from the cockpit, Giles seats himself by Sympha and Buffy. "We should be on our way soon here's some Mountain Dew for you Buffy and a cup of Earl Grey for you Sympha."

"Thanks Giles, so Sympha will you mind letting us into some of the more personal information about you and this whole Dracula business?"

"As you wish Buffy. Well I guess I should start where it all began the year was 1350 I was around 15 maybe 16. I was a very experienced hunter even at that age my clan sent me to go to Transylvania because an immense evil was showing up and I was sent to destroy it I was the powerfullest witch and hunter of my clan so I went."

/Flashback/

Riding down the plains of Transylvania, a lone rider rides through and heads towards a small village.

"Come on Firecracker, we better find a place to hold up its nearly dark and that in the darkness the forces of evil are at their most powerfullest."

Traveling up the road, the lone hunter rides into the town and immediately after putting her steed away heads to an inn and walks inside.

"I need a place to sleep for the night."

"Five shillings, there's a room on the second floor."

"Thank you."

"What is your name, so we may log it for a tombstone?"

"Sympha, Sympha Belneldes and I won't just roll over and die."

Heading to her room; Sympha begins removing her cloak, boots, chain armour, and finally all her clothes as she headed to bed bare and falls asleep to the sounds of wolves howling.

Waking up to the morning light, the young witch yawned as she opened her eyes for her first look at the new day after getting dressed and ready, Sympha heads out of the inn and walks to the barn and quickly retrieves her steed, Firecracker, and begins her journey towards Castle Dracula.

"Well boy, it's quiet here we will have to pass a river soon so I guess we better walk it."

Upon crossing, the river Sympha hears a sound coming from under the water as a group of six creature's bursted out from the water.

"Oh sweet goddess, it's a fishman Firecracker, run quick!"

Sympha flips back splashing water everywhere her sword raised she slashes out at one before it had a chance to attack. While occupied a giant bone creature slashed out with its tail slamming hard into Sympha's chest flinging her to the rivers rocks. Groaning Sympha looks upon the creature as fireballs burst forth from its mouth and quickly rolls away.

"Bone dragons, this is bad I guess I have no choice but to use magic on it."

Sympha grabs one of her medallions and begins chanting in Latin. "Latrunculus dea of incendia tribuo mihi your virga subvertio totus quisnam penetro meus semita permissum lemma sentio meus incendia permissum lemma exuro." (Brigit goddess of fire give me your strength to destroy all who enter my path, let them feel my fire, let them burn.)

From her hands, a wave of pure fire leapt forth from them and smashed into the fishmen and bone dragon melting them.

"Shit that was tiring, I need to rest." Sympha begins chanting a protection spell. "Athena meus patronus servo mihi ut ego somnus servo mihi ut ego iacio." (Athena my protector protect me as I sleep protect me as I lay.)

With that, a bubble field enveloped around her, Sympha collapses into sleep.

: Castle Dracula :

In a dark and macabre room, sounds of panting were heard through the door. The room opens and inside on a bed covered in blank silk sheets laid a woman nude as a baby, her body spread as a man in a black cape his head between her legs blood flowing onto the sheets moans sounding from the girl.

"How dare you disturb me while I feed, priest!"

"Sorry my lord, but we have word that a hunter is coming a witch according to the other priests has extraordinary power."

"A witch and a hunter it has been long time since I have seen a fight against one since that slayer I took a few years ago we must prepare for her she is powerful, but she is young and naïve."

"My lord, the priests also say she carrys the blood of the order of the phoenix if she is, then she can be the one to begin the workings of the legend where you will control the world."

"According to the legend, I will have to die and be reborn, but first she must kill me and I will not let that be so easy."

: The forest of the Impaled outside castle Dracula :

"Well Firecracker, this is the forest of the Impaled where the prince's enemies were impaled while still alive and that was before the demon took him over. Now, it's even worse men, women, children any who stand against him are impaled here now."

Walking through the forest, she heads into the castle.

A voice came from everywhere. "Hunter, you have came to my domain only to die here. Now, I will drink your blood and dwell into your body. Before you die, I may even let you pass to darkness so you can serve me."

"Your time of evil is over monster, my name is Sympha Belneldes of the hunter's order of the phoenix and you will be destroyed."

Dracula sent a sphere of fire at Sympha, rolling away just in time. Standing up, the young hunter begins performing a spell that sent forth a ray of light sending the dark prince across the hall.

"Your time is over monster, now you die!" Taking a wooden stake that was blessed by the order, she stalks to the injured prince.

Walking out from a darkened room, a being in a black robe comes out with a face pale and horribly disfigured and began chanting in a long dead language that sent out a black cloud at Sympha and began turning her into stone.

"You lose hunter and with this battle, the phoenix will come to be and I will take its life and with the hoards of hell I will rule the earth for all time."

/Present day/

"After a few decades, a hunter came to face Dracula and was able to free me from my stone prison and with the help of the son of Dracula we fought and destroyed the prince which brings me to you today."

Buffy looked at the witch. "We better find this phoenix before he does, do you have any idea who or what it could be?"

"According to the teachings of my order, the phoenix would be a girl of incredible white power who will have a heart of gold and will fall in luv with one who carries a mantle of darkness and together they will either destroy Dracula or will allow him access to the forces of hell."

"So, why is this phoenix gotta be a girl anyway? I mean not that I mind a hotty that's powerful, but I thought most legends were manly." Faith asks

"My order is a feminist controlled society and with exception of a few warrior men most are women cause of our ability to use magic."

"Kinda like the Amazons were an entire group where the female is the bases of power and males are secondary." Willow includes.

"We are landing soon, time to start looking for the crystal." Giles announced.

Continue in Chapter 3 The Journey Begins


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

Sunnydale, all that was left of the once prosperous town, was now only a crater with rumble of the town inside it fires still blazed from ruptured gas lines, still blazing after all these years my life all gone. Here, the school that we once fought at and destroyed. The bronze, where my friends and luver's use to go and spend time together relaxing, laughing, and listening to music after days of patrolling and a place where I floated in the arms of my baby on her birthday. The college, where I met my soulmate and where we met friends and enemies and experiences that even today define us. The cemetery, where once the grave of my soulmate rests in peace now gone. I have returned here to this place full of half ghost and horrible reminders now we do it again to save the world once more.

"Shit, this place is toast, where the hell do we go?" Faith looks upon the destruction.

"Willow, we need to do a guidance spell. Will you help me?" Sympha looks at the redhead seeing in her eyes that there was a look of deep sadness and disappear.

Willow just nodded and sits on the ground and holds out her hands out and takes Sympha's hand and they both close their eyes and began chanting as a green orb appears and begins to head out through the crater and stops.

"It's stopped at what used to be the cemetery the one where we buried Joyce and Tara at, it'll take time to get there and I still feel a large amount of evil still around, but nowhere near what it once was."

"Let's get it on then, axes around Xander," Buffy announces.

Xander begins giving weapons out to the crew and off they go into the depths of what once was Sunnydale.

"We should've brought some climbing gear here B. Careful G, you're not a young one like us." she grabs onto Giles hand and helps him down gently.

Buffy and Oz began helping Willow down the crater's edge "Hey Will, you going to be ok?" asked Buffy.

"I'm fine, just wished I done more exercises. Anyway Tara's soul isn't here and neither is her body, she's in a better place now." Willow skirted down the ground.

Xander looks over at Sympha, "You doing ok, ghost witch?"

"Thank you I'm fine, I kept in fit even during my cursed time."

: A few hours later :

"Everyone stop, I feel we aren't alone"

"Vampires. Xander, you, Giles, and Oz take back. Willow and Sympha, time to use your magics, and Faith and me take point"

Three vampires and six Turok-Han's race out of a hole within the side of the crater and dash towards the group.

Faith and Buffy pounce at the attacking hoard, Buffy letting loose kicks and punches on an Turok-Han, while Faith swings her sword at another Turok-Han.

Willow and Sympha let loose with balls of fire and levitating rocks at the other three Turok-Han's. "Willow back up, I need to bring forth massive amounts of energy for a spell I know of. It's extremely powerful and only one I would use in dire emergency and I think these super vamps are our problem, not to mention the spell is very unreliable"

Sympha began chanting and sounds of thunder crackles. "Darkness beyond the blackest pitch, Deeper then the deepest night, King of Darkness who shines like gold on the sea of chaos I call upon thee, swear myself to thee. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess."

"Giga Slave!!"

A black blade of black lightning comes forth from her hands and she stands in a sword defense stance.

Giles, Xander, and Oz begin slashing valiantly against the vampires with Giles decapitating a vampire with his axe, Xander begins swinging wildly knocking the head off one of the vampires, and Oz forces the remaining against the crater's side and sticks a stake right through its chest.

"Come on, you demons of hell, fight me and die" Sympha shoves her hands forth and the blade of darkness shoves into the three remaining Turok-Han's who were challenging her completely destroying them.

"I can't stop it, too much power. Someone kill me before the power goes out of control, hurry!"

Buffy quickly decapitates her opponent and races toward Sympha and rams into her, her hands grabbing Sympha's hands and ripping them apart, breaking the spell and the backlash throws them both viciously down to the ground.

Buffy lays on top of Sympha and looks deeply into the witch's eyes. "Okkkk that hurt, what was that, are you ok?"

Blushing, the witch slowly nods her head. "It's a special spell for my clan, we must move forward and find the crystal quickly."

"Thank you Buffy, for saving me."

"No prob, is everyone ok?"

A round of "Yes's" answer and the gang heads into the cave.

Willow quickly casts a light spell "Illuminate".

"I wonder how long this cave has been here. Kinda disturbing thinking, there's caves under a cemetery."

"There's demon activity coming this way, they must be following the crystal's power." announced Sympha.

"Me and Faith will hold them off while the rest of you keep going ahead and find that crystal," with that, Buffy and Faith races out and confronts the demons.

The remainder of the group stumbles on a door.

"A door, oh lookee, a big metal door under a cemetery this should be fun."

"Xander,, just because there's a door and its locked doesn't mean things are gonna be impossible. There seems to be a language here, not sure what it is though, I'm unfamiliar with it."

"It's the language of the order, it says the jewel of the phoenix will show its resting place."

"There's a turntable on this wall. I guess we move it to the time coding of the timetable. Oz and Xander, help me move this."

As the trio begins moving the turntable, the door opens roughly.

"Wallaha, open sesame, I always wanted to say that." Willow smiles cutely.

The gang walks into the room and sees a half a stone.

"It's a part of a dolls head crystal Tara use to have one." She picks it up and holds it close.

Outside, Faith and Buffy fights with a group of spine covered demons. "Yo B, what's with you and the new witch? You had a look of hots for her," she sweeps a demon and slashes her sword through its neck.

"There is nothing Faith, she's just an ally, plus you know I'm straight," beginning to wail on one of the demons, Buffy takes her sword and rams it through his head.

"Yea yea right, just like the time when you and me had some fun time. You were licking me all over the place and you were quite tasty yourself."

"Now isn't the time for 'you're hot in the war zone' mentality Faith."

"Look B, it's the gang looks like we got through this one now all we can do is wait and hope for Angel to do his part."

: Scotland :

"Sam, we need to let down around two miles outside the area that the witch gave us."

"Right Riley, letting down in twenty-two minutes, you better check on the others."

"This is strange being able to fly in this metal bird," Illyria remarks to Angel.

"It's called a helicopter, it's a machine that'll help us get to where we need to be."

The helicopter lands and the group jumps off. Riley and Sam armed with guns Spike, Conner, and Angel with swords and Gunn with his axe and Illyria with just her bare hands.

Everyone begins jumping out and begins to take a look around the quiet landscape.

"Riley, there's a castle at the location the witch, Sympha, gave us, we better get moving."

"Alright all let's get going, remember we probably will be encountering demons on our way there, so Angel and Spike gameface time."

Both Spike and Angel's faces turn from human looking to their vampire faces and the group moves forth.

: Later :

Walking around, Sam pulls out a device and begins scanning the area. "We've got a couple of unique heat signatures heading this way, probably demons in origin."

"Sam, let's climb those trees so we can give out fire support to the others."

Sam and Riley raced to the trees and begin climbing them.

"Hey yancy boy. Ready for a fight?" Spike races toward a demon with six arms and built like a wrestler.

Angel begins fighting a snake looking demon. Slashing at it against the demons pointed tail.

"Connor, help me with these vamps."

Connor races to his father's aid, pulls out his pullout stake, and swings his sword at the vampire.

"Sam, open fire on the demons coming on the ridge."

Both Sam and Riley open fire with needlepoint bullets and grenades blowing up demons and splattering their brains everywhere.

A big golem towers over the blue haired former god Illyria, "I'm gonna rip your arms off, little girl and use your body for my enjoyment" it smiles evilly.

Illyria just turns her head to the side and being pumbling the demon mercilessly.

Gunn runs to help Spike, who was getting spinned around. "Come on, you six armed freak, die." swinging his axe trying desperately to cut off the demons arms.

"Oh come on, you pansy flesh eating Hulk Hogan wannabe, just die." Spike grabs the arms and rips off two of its arms as Gunn slices off the remaining four.

"Riley all the other demons are high tailing it, except for the golem Illyria is fighting should we help her?"

"No, let her take care of it, I want to see what happens."

Illyria gets knocked back by the golem knocking her to the ground, she turns her head sharply. "How dare you hit a former god," racing towards the golem, Illyria jumps over and rams her first through its back, ripping out its spinal cord and breaking it and watches interested while it dies in agony.

"We better move before another group of demons start attacking." Riley looks upon everyone.

: The castle :

"Ok Angel, we are here now it's your turn to lead us what's the plan?"

"Riley, Sam, Illyria you can keep an eye out for us while the rest of us goes inside and find that crystal."

"Oh come on Angel, why's the solider boys and smurfie get to fight and we get to just go running around inside a friggin castle?"

"It'll be easier this way Spike. There's no telling what kind of traps are here by whatever brought the piece of the crystal here."

"If that's that, then let's go."

"Sam, take the left side and keep an eye out. I'll take the right side, we can put them in a pincer attack. Illyria, you're the strength of this team, you take on the more hard hitting demons."

As gunshots rang out, the remaining members move into the castle and begin looking around.

"Yo Angel, if you were a rock, wouldn't it be a good idea to go look in the basement?"

"Good idea Gunn, lets go downstairs."

The team enters a room with two sarcophagus's and the doors slam shut as the sarcophagus's open and two muscle built mummies begin stomping toward them.

"Oh great Angel, someone call your mummy?" Spike just laughs and races toward one of them and they throw him off nearly through a wall. "Ok that one hurt. I guess they don't like mummy jokes."

Gunn races toward one of the mummy's slicing at it while Angel attacks the others.

Connor races and uses his enhanced strength to push one of the mummy's back, but finding that anything he does seems to do any damage.

"Dad, these things are unstoppable."

"Yea, shit Angel, these things are like fighting an unbreakable bandage."

"Keep slicing, there's got to be a weak point to them somewhere."

: Outside :

"Sam, behind you a vampire blow its heart out quick."

Sam turns around quickly and fires point blank into the vampire's chest blowing its heart apart and turning it into dust.

"Thanks luv."

Illyria stands as a giant scorpion demon towers above her. "So, now the fun really begins."

The scorpion thrusts its stinger down at Illyria nearly impaling her. Illyria flips out of the way and grabs a hold of its giant stinger tearing it off.

The scorpion, in anger, uses its pincers to grab a hold of her and begins trying to crush her.

"Sam, that giant scorpion demon's got Illyria in trouble, concentrate fire on the claws so we can try to get her loose."

"I'm running out of ammo here, no one told me we were going into a demon warzone"

Together Sam and Riley begin firing tearing pieces of flesh from the scorpion's claws.

Illyria, finding a weakness in its injured claws, uses her strength to tear it apart and quickly grabs the head ripping it from its body.

: Inside :

"Nothings working Angel, these things keep coming."

Connor flips away and tries to sweep the legs out from one of the mummy's, but has his leg grabbed and is tossed so hard nearly knocking him out.

"Just move out of the way you woosies and let a professional handle this."

Spike walks over to the mummy's and takes out a lighter and casually tosses it and watches as they burn to cinders.

"See, all these guys are just rags to be burned."

The doors open silently.

Helping Gunn up, Angel walks to the door inside on a pedestal lies the second piece of the crystal.

"Come on guys, let's get back home."

: Hours later back in LA :

"You should have seen the power that Sympha did. It was incredible, I nearly peed my pants."

"You think that was neat. You should have seen the scorpion demon Illyria faced, me and Riley used everything on it and barely injured the thing."

"Oh you gimps, that's nothing. You should have seen ol yancy boy, Angel being tossed around like a toddler by a bunch of mummy's. I always knew he was a mummyboy."

"Oh please Spike, you gonna be doing mummy jokes all day."

"Yea B, I think Spike has a mummy fetish," grabbing her breast and squeezing.

"So witch babe, what are we gonna do now that we got this crystal anyway?"

"After we rest, I'll perform a spell to repair it and then me and Willow will need to do a ritual to locate the phoenix."

"Well then, I must say we all rest for the night. Angel has agreed to give us some of the spare rooms here. Therefore, Faith, you and Willow will share a room. Sympha, you and Buffy can share too. Spike and Angel can take one. Illyria has her own. Oz, you get the couch sorry, but the girls need their rooms. I will get the couch in the library. Xander, you and Gunn can take a guest room and Connor can also find a couch."

Continue in Chapter 4: The Phoenix Rises


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Phoenix Rises

Snuggling up against Faith, Willow whimpers as she dreams of the day where Tara and Willow stood together after just finishing making luv the night before. They were returning to the path of bliss they once had before the dark magic, before Glory, and the sound of a bullet the blood bursting onto her shirt, the words oh those words. "Your Shirt."

"Shhh it's ok, Red it's gonna be ok. I'm here for you, I'm here." Faith looks down kissing Willow's head gently and continues holding her.

"Is this your first time in a bed with another woman, Buffy?"

"Nope. It's the first time I have been in a bed with such a beautiful looking woman though."

Sympha blushes in the darkness and turns over facing Buffy.

"Angel says you're the oldest slayer ever to live."

"Yep, but I wouldn't have if it weren't for friends i'd be dead a long time ago too bad we lost so many friends along the way."

"You mean Willow's girlfriend, Tara, and those members of Angel's who were killed."

"Yea, we also loss Xander's luver Anya. She was a former vengeance demon who became human. Well, her and Xander were together and someday they would've married, but she died in the battle against the First. But I think the worse is Tara, she's Willow's heart, she was murdered a few years ago and it's been hurting Willow a lot."

"Willow is a luvly girl and very powerful, but she carries a darkness even though her magic is more light. I'm guessing the goddess blessed her with that."

"I don't think of it much as a blessing as for her darkness that was mostly formed of vengeance for Tara's death and an addiction to dark magics. It's not something we like to talk about anyway it's late, we should sleep its gonna be a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, you're right. Good night, Buffy."

"Night, Sympha."

"Hey watcher man, do you think we will ever get to sleep with those two snoring so loud?" pointing toward the sleeping forms of Oz and Xander.

"I so wish, but in any case I get to read some Charles Dickens."

"Well, I think I'm going to find something to put in my ears so I can sleep."

: Morning :

"Ok everyone, Riley has been able to get us some transport big enough to get us to where we need to go once Willow and Sympha locate our next target."

"Buffy, it'll take us some time. We got the stuff, but it'll take time."

"Ok, get to it Will, and be careful."

: Hour later :

Willow begins sprinkling salt in the form of a circle. "Oh my goddess who I luv, please give us the strength to fix that which is broken. Take our strength and our power for what we need we do for you."

Sympha looking solidly at Willow and repeats the chant in Latin. "Oh meus dea quisnam ego luv commodo tribuo nos virga pango ut quod est infractus take nostrum virga quod nostrum vox pro quis nos postulo nos operor nobis."

The two pieces begin to levitate, in a glow merged together, and formed a perfect crystal.

"Now, comes the hard part. Willow, we need to call on the goddess in all her forms to get us a location of the phoenix as before I will do it in Latin."

"Ut a veneficus sum ego ut a parvulus ut urs meus dea in vultus of virgo, matris crone, quod proeliator, virgo is quisnam juvenis est suscipio, matris is quisnam dat ortus ut totus, crone is quisnam habitum scientia of totus, quod minor ostendo sum proeliator is quisnam pugna pro justicia of totus quisnam mucro est subli'mis ut suus hostilis succurro nos reperio quod nos requiro nostrum vicis est directus nostrum vicis est iam."

Willow repeats the spell.

"As a witch am I, as a child to yours my goddess in the forms of maiden, mother, crone, and warrior, the maiden she who youth is the beginning, the mother she who gives birth to all, the crone she who holds the knowledge of all, and the less reveled the warrior she who fights for the justice of all who sword is raised to her enemy's help us find which we look for our time is dire our time is now."

A gold fog hovers above a globe and settles into a spot in Norway.

"It's Bifrost also known as the Rainbow Bridge, we must go quickly if I'm right the disciples of darkness will want to bring forth Armageddon."

: Hours later :

Giles walks around the mass of friends and allies. "According to legends, Valhalla is a place where warriors are gone when they pass over. Sympha has explained that the order of the phoenix came from Norway originally and the phoenix will be resting there waiting for someone to awaken it. We must hurry, our first objective is to cross the legendary resting place of the order and onward across the Rainbow Bridge of Bifrost to Valhalla."

"Ok boys and girls, we got to get to the airport and take a cargo plane there and we end this."

"Not so fast Buffy, just because we get the phoenix. We will have to wait for it to gather power and protect it from Dracula's forces."

"Let's go. Giles, did you get the stuff for Sam and Riley?"

"Yes, the ammo and other weapons are ready."

"Let's get moving."

: Hours later in the sky's above Norway :

"So Sympha, what's first?"

"We head down and I take you to my clan's sacred home. Then I will cast a spell for allowing us to cross the Rainbow Bridge, but we will have to be careful I'm sure that where we are going the forces of darkness is ready for us this time they will send an even larger force against us."

: Castle Dracula :

"Master Shaft, the priests have found the witch in which you seek."

"You're the witch, Amy Madison?"

"Yep and I hear that you want a witch with power to kill Willow Rosenberg and her friends. They left me as a rat for years, and then they killed the only person who could understand the need for power."

"You will get power and you will be allowed to command the army of my master and his god the First, both who have felt defeat at the hands of the white witch and the slayer."

"You got it. Once I finish with Willow Rosenberg, she will be meeting her little dead girlfriend in the afterlife and I will be standing by the side of a god."

: Norway :

"I always wanted to come here, me and Tara used to talk about coming here and study about Odin and the other Norse gods."

"I wonder if Thor looks like Stan Lee's version? You know, all muscled up and all."

"Leave it to Xander to do a comic book reference, he hasn't changed one bit. Well B, what now? We gonna freeze our asses here or what?"

"Sympha, you said you had a spell you had to do."

"Yes, I of the order bequest, open the doorway to Bifrost. I demand entrance to the palace of lost warriors."

The surrounding area vanishes and is replaced with a long bridge and a castle of gold at the end.

"Whoaa, it's a super powered invisible spell must been made by gods or super powers like the powers to be."

"Yes Willow, it seems the ones who started this place had near unlimited magic abilities, we must go forward."

Sam hears a beeping and looks at her demon detector. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's a giant group of demons coming this way not sure how many but there's a lot."

"Willow, Xander, Oz, Giles get going inside. Sympha, do you need to go with them?"

"No, Willow's a witch, the doors will open for her and your friends."

"Ok Faith, go with them. They will need some slayer backup, the rest of us will try and hold off whatever's coming."

"Buffy, be careful please." Willow looks at her friend with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be fine, get going."

From across the hills come a giant hoard of monsters each one different and all coming at Buffy and Angel's group.

"Sam and Riley get set up. Angel and Spike get ready. Illyria, you and Gunn stay close and start picking your way at them. Oh and by the way, I also called in extra support just to be careful. Sympha, it's time."

Sympha begins chanting and the entire force of potentials appeared all armed and all in fighting stances.

"Ok all, let's show these nasty's what slayers really are and why we fight."

: Bifrost :

"I hope Buffy and the others will be ok."

"Don't worry Red, they will be. Buffy had the witch do a full teleport for all the potentials."

The group reached the castle and the doors open for them.

"Very interesting, it's just as the story's say. I wonder if there was an Odin."

"Giles, shouldn't we just get what we came for and not worry about the decorator?"

"Yes, of course Xander, you're right let's go."

The doors of the hall burst open and in rush three vampires, two rabid werewolves, three thorn demons, and the dark witch, Amy Madison.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Willow Rosenberg, long time no see. Last time I saw, you were killing our magic dealer Rack. I wish you didn't do that, you could have had such potential now you're nothing, but a weak goody and your little girlfriend is dead. She's not even rotting anymore."

"Amy, I was once your friend but now you're unable to be saved and I will stop you."

"You and your friends are gonna be the feast for our dark prince when he arises and rules all."

"Amy, do you think he will let you be any more than a slave? To him, you will be a dog."

"Oh, Mr. Giles, better to be a dog then being nothing. Attack."

"Giles, you and Xander take the vamps. Oz, you're going to have to go all wolfy to fight those werewolves. I'll take the thorn demons and Willow, the bitch is all yours, be careful."

: Outside the portal :

"Sam, that second mass is at twelve o'clock, take them."

Sam and Riley begins pouring down explosives and bullets at the upcoming demon hoard.

Buffy slices her sword while standing back to back with Angel.

"They keep piling in on us, Angel I can't see any of our gangs."

"They are doing as well as can be expected, but we are getting forced back."

"Illryia, take out those golems, they are tearing our people apart."

"It will be done." Illyria races and begins fighting the gigantic monsters.

"Yo ghost witch, I think we could use some powerful magic."

"Darkness with twilight on the dawn of life rain down pureness onto my enemy's."

A shower rains down on the large group making sure it didn't connect with the main groups as rain of holy water drop down.

: Inside Valhalla :

"Xander help me, this vampire is being a bit tough."

"Sorry Giles, I'm kinda busy with this one."

Faith flips behind a thorn demon and rams her sword through its back.

Willow races through the castle following the voice of Amy.

"Oh come on, Willow just a little farther."

They run to a room that holds a crystal sarcophagus and the room surrounded in statues of different representations of different gods.

"This, Willow, is the holding of the phoenix. Here all will begin to end."

"Amy, don't do this you know that if you do this you're no better than your mother. You'll be just another wasted life ending."

"My mother, all she wanted was to be a fucking cheerleader, what I want is power and prestige and lord Dracula will give them to me."

Amy casts a spell that sends snakes at Willow and wraps around her.

"Serpents slither away!"

The snakes slithered away from Willow. The redheaded witch began chanting a spell, but before she could cast, Amy casts a spell.

"Dark flames of hell, I send forth to you!"

A giant raging fire rushes throughout the room with Willow barely able to put a spell together to form a shield as the room burns brightly.

: Outside portal :

"That spell worked some, but we are still way outnumbered and we are getting depleted fast Angel."

"Buffy, if Willow and the others can find the phoenix, we will have survived this day."

"I hope you're right, Sympha, I hope you're right."

: Inside :

Giles and Xander finished off the remaining vampires and races to aid Faith, whose bloody and injured body was wearing thin against the lone thorn demon while the sounds of Oz growling and biting as he continues rolling around with the two bloody and injured werewolves.

: The hall of the phoenix :

Stumbling around, Willow looks up exhaustedly as Amy walks toward her.

"Constrict and curse!"

Willows body begins to constrict as blood leaks from cuts on her eyes begins to get bleary.

"Now you die."

"Leave my girlfriend alone, you bitch!"

Amy turns around and sees face to face with a figure walking out of the fire long blond hair and ocean blue eyes.

"You're dead! Your dead! You cannot be here! You can't be the phoenix!"

"I am the phoenix and I have returned from death and risen from its fires."

"We will meet again, but you won't save your little girlfriend's life. My curse spell will kill her!"

Looking at Tara, she smiles evilly and with that, Amy vanishes.

Walking over to Willow, Tara looks longly into those green beautiful eyes and wraps her arms around her.

"Tara, I'm so sorry I failed you baby. I'm coming to you, I luv you so much."

"Shhh, it's gonna be ok."

Tara puts her hands over Willow's heart as a white light come forth from it and envelops Willow.

: Outside :

"Buffy, the demons are running away. Do you want to go after them?"

"No Angel, we got lots of wounded, let's get them help."

: Inside the Great Hall :

"Giles, that's all of them, looks like Faith and Oz are hurt pretty bad, we need to get them help."

"You're right, but first we need to find Willow. She went after Amy."

From the top of the stairs, a familiar voice comes forth and a figure holding a sleeping redheaded woman.

"She's fine Mr. Giles, Amy is gone for now."

"Tara?"

"Tara!!"

"Hi all, I'm back!" Smiling her, half smile and kisses Willows lips, as she carries the unconscious redhead.

: A day later England :

"Shit B, this has got to be the world's weirdest day with blondee back."

"Yea Buffy, where is Tara at anyway?"

"She's with Willow, who's still sleeping, we lost a lot potentials today and Faith and Oz are gonna need some time healing."

"Can we see Tara, please, please, Buffy?"

"No Dawn, not right now. Why don't you and Xander go and get some dinner, me and Sympha need to talk."

"Oh." Dawn pouts and walks away with Xander.

"You shouldn't be worried, Buffy. Tara is as she was except now she has more power in her. Come on, let's go walking."

: Willows bedroom :

Willow begins to stir and sits up suddenly, sweat coming down her face.

"Nooooo!"

"I'm alive, where am I?"

"You're in England, Willow and your home."

"Tara, is that you, are you a ghost?"

"No, I'm no ghost. I'm back, baby." Tara leans forward and kisses Willow deeply.

"I luv you Tara! I luv you so much!"

"I know baby, I luv you too now and forever."

Continued in Chapter 5: The Healing of Hearts and the Beginning of Luv.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Healing of Hearts and the Beginning of Luv.

"So, we met Sympha and then we went to Sunnydale and got a piece of the dolls head crystal and we came for you and well you know the rest."

"I'm sorry to hear about Anya, I liked her and I'm so sorry you had to go through things alone, but I'm here now and won't ever leave you."

"Tara, I missed you so much, When Amy cast that spell on me, I saw you and I thought you were an angel waiting to take me away to the Summerland."

"Come with me, Willow, I want to show you something."

As the two luver's walk together in the clear cool night, back inside the mansion, the crews continue to help the injured with the exception of the slayer, Buffy Summers, and the hunter, Sympha Belneldes.

"Well, we got a heads up against Dracula it seems."

"Not yet, but we are still in the fight as soon as Tara regains her strength and power we will be able to take on Dracula's forces, but I'm sure that Dracula's minions will attack us quite soon. This is just a short reprieve, but one we needed badly."

Buffy steps up to Sympha and kisses her deeply.

"Why don't we do some living for the both of us?"

"I'd like that."

: Outside :

Willow smiles as she and Tara dance gently. Willow resting her head on Tara's shoulder, her eyes closed.

"Tara, this is wonderful, I thought I'd never feel you again."

"No talks of the past Willow, it's just us and the future."

"Tara, marry me please. I don't want to be without you ever again."

"Yes, I will marry you. I will become your wife, your mate, your soul. We will be together forever. When do you want to do it?"  
"I want us to do it as soon possible, before things go bad again."

"Alright let's do it, but for tonight I want to make luv to you to feel your body against mine."

"Oh yes."

: Inside :

"Faith, you doing ok?"

"Yea Xand, I'm healing slowly, but surely and if you're asking about Tara being back, I'm happy she is. Now Willow can live again and stop being all depression, What about you?"

"Mixed feelings I'm sorry to say. I'm a bit jealous of Tara being back I'm very happy about it and now Willow and her can be together maybe even get married someday, but I wished Anya was back. I miss her deeply."

"It'll be ok Xand, I'm sure she's watching over you."

: Buffy's room :  
"I've not done this before, Sympha."

"It's ok, Buffy. I'll be gentle."

Sympha lays Buffy back onto the bed, their clothes already been removed as Sympha lowers her head and begins to lick gently on the slayer slowly and eagerly bringing the slayer to a heart stopping release.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh goddddddddd!"

"That was quite a feast a nice buffet."

"My turn."

The two luver's continue their luv making throughout the night oblivious to all.

: Outside :

"Tara tonight, I Willow Danielle Rosenberg, ask you Tara Lorraine Maclay to be my wife this is for us only, but soon we will do this for our friends and the goddess. Tara, you are my soulmate, my partner, my luver do me this greatest pleasure of being my wife."

"Willow, as we stand here under this beautiful night in this star filled night, I Tara Lorraine Maclay takes you Willow Danielle Rosenberg to be my wife now and forever."

"Tara, I can't hold out much longer. I want you, need you, crave you."

"We've been away from each other for so long. Willow take all of me do what you want take my body as yours."

Tara layed back on the silky sheets, sheets she had put on the ground earlier in the day, what was then, a vain hope that she might share her life with this beauty. The blonde hair fanned out over the pillows. Her breasts proudly stood up from her chest as she lifted one knee, opening herself to Willow's lust-filled gaze.

Willow wastes no time shoving her hands down Tara's pants, gripping her luver's pussy. She begins by rubbing it viciously and removes her hand and licks her hand and pulls off Tara's shirt and quickly removes Tara's bra begins to suck and bite Tara's luscious breasts and begins rubbing her body up and down Tara's breast as she removes her own clothes leaving only a blue thong on.

"Hmmm, when did you start wearing that?"  
"Faiths idea and no baby, I've been with no one at all, but you know how girls talk when it comes to dressing up and well, Faith's idea of dressing is quite sexy."

"Enough of Faith, take me now."

Quickly pulling the Tara's thong off, Willow crawled onto the bed with her lover. Tara wrapped her arms around Willow and held her close as they shared long kisses.

Willow straddled Tara's smooth thigh, her mound spread and pressing wetly against the warm skin. She marveled at the strength hidden beneath such lush softness. Her hands roamed over the curves of the woman on the blanket exploring all the wonders, but never resting too long on any one spot. When her fingers brushed the silken curls between Tara's legs, Willow decided it was time to break the wondrous kiss.

She returned to the taut nipples and soon had Tara moaning quietly from the actions of her mouth and fingers. She sucked and nibbled on both breasts for several minutes, enticing moans that increased in volume from the lovely recipient. However, she couldn't resist the temptations between Tara's thighs much longer. Willow began to kiss her way down the perfect torso, her sex sliding along the muscular leg leaving a trail of wetness and sending sparks shooting into the redhead's brain.

"Oooo..." Willow cooed as she slid over the blonde's knee. The redhead slid back up the woman's leg and then back down, repeating the pressure of Tara's knee on her spread mound. She grasped Tara's breasts and kneaded them as she slid back and forth.

The wetness flowing down around her knee and the alternating pressure on her chest made Tara even hotter and she smiled to herself. This woman was turning out to be all that the blonde had hoped to have.

Willow slid past over the knee once more and continued on this time. As she slid off Tara's ankle, the redhead was able to look at the center of her most recent fantasies. She caught just a hint of pinkness below the blonde curly hair.

Kissing up the insides of the blonde's thighs, Willow settled down and inhaled the aroma of Tara's arousal.

It was almost intoxicating.

Using the tips of her fingers, Willow pulled apart the sensitive flesh before her. The wet lips opened like a dew-laden flower before her.

Not wasting anymore time, Willow pressed her closed lips to Tara's labia and slowly snaked out her tongue to finally taste the woman's juices.

"Heavenly!"

Willow took special care to run her tongue up and down the outer lips before tonguing and suckling the hot inner lips. She gently took one of the inner lips in her teeth and tugged on it, sliding her tongue across the taut flesh between her teeth. After tasting all the honey there, the intrepid redhead thrust her tongue deep into the blonde's pussy to scoop out as much of Tara as she could.

Tara moaned loudly as Willow proceeded to trench-kiss her slit. The woman was a marvel. The blonde was already on the verge of an orgasm.

Willow had made a point of avoiding direct contact with Tara's clitoris, with the exception of an occasional teasing brush with the tip of her nose. She always preferred to bring Tara to her first orgasm slowly by stimulating her lips and slit before ravishing the supersensitive little nub. However, Willow was a very observant woman and could detect Tara's impending climax by the pressure of the silky walls on her tongue.

Moving fractionally up to wrap her lips around the blonde's clit, Willow quickly replaced her tongue with two fingers, gently thrusting in and out of the blonde haired woman's heat. Her tongue now stroked the little shaft and brushed across the tip of the throbbing organ. Wrapping her lips around the base of Tara's clit, Willow started to suck as she swiped her tongue around and across the hypersensitive organ.

Tara turned her head and screamed into a pillow as the suction on her clitoris and the piston action of the slender fingers inside of her caused her to explode in a wonderfully fulfilling climax.

Sprawled between the long legs of her new lover, Willow looked up, her fingers still buried in the hot softness. With her other hand, Willow lightly stroked the soft, moist pubic hair. Gazing across the glistening, taut body, she smiled as she watched Tara's ample chest rise and fall, her face serene in the afterglow of ecstasy.

Finally, Tara looked down and said, "Willow, that was wonderful! Come here, I want to reward you."

Planting a lingering kiss on the dark fur, Willow pulled her fingers out and climbed up next to the beautiful woman sharing her bed. She settled into the gentle curves of Tara's body and looked into Tara's beautiful eyes. The young witch gently pulled her head down and kisses her deeply.

Willow's head was spinning. She thrilled to the other woman's tongue as it slid around hers, knowing that Tara would be tasting her own juices in Willow's mouth. By the time, they broke the kiss, Willow was practically breathless and her pulse was racing from her excitement.

"Now, for your reward..." Tara said quietly with a twinkle in her eye.

Willow, still reeling from their latest kiss, could only nod dumbly. Her cloudy thoughts tried to figure out what could be better when Tara placed her hands on Willow's hips and lifted the red head over her head.

Hanging from the blonde's strong hands, Willow felt the other woman's lips brush her mound causing goose bumps to form. When Tara's tongue slid across her nether lips, Willow felt thrills running along her spine.

Utilizing techniques, she learned from their time together, Tara began to make love to Willow's sex. She found that Willow, while already wet, was practically gushing as the blonde's tongue delved deep into the redhead, thrusting again and again.

With a scream, Willow came quickly and hard. All that had come before, the deep kisses as well as the chance to finally fulfill her desires on Tara, combined to push her past the point of no return and into bliss.

Tara smiled against Willow's labia as she again began to orally please the young woman she held in the air. The redhead was simply delicious and Tara wanted quite simply wanted more.

Within a matter of a few minutes, Willow had two more orgasms, each more powerful than the one before. She was hardly aware of the world around her. All she did know for certain was that she had never had such powerful orgasms so close together. What she didn't know was that Tara wasn't done with her yet.

As Willow hung limply in her hands, Tara finally moved her mouth over the redhead's clit and began to suck. She sucked on the small fleshy nub and her skillful tongue-work on the organ quickly brought Willow to a fourth orgasm.

As the waves of intense pleasure flowed through her, Willow's body tightened and she screamed. Tara's mouth on her pussy was fantastic! But four such powerful orgasms so close together took their toll, Willow actually passed out for a few moments.

When she awakened, Willow opened her eyes to see Tara leaning over her, a gently smile spreading across her beautiful face. Willow returned the smile, reaching up and caressing Tara's cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. Tara nodded and leaned down to kiss Willow, her long, blonde curls falling around their faces.

After a long sweet kiss, Willow said, "That was incredible. But you..."

"Willow, you pleasured me both with your wonderful mouth," Tara paused and brushed her lips to Willow's, "And when you were being pleasured. I also had several orgasms as you were climaxing."

Willow looked puzzled and Tara explained, "On goddess, we learn to be in tune with our bodies as well as our lover's body. When our lover feels pleasure, we feel pleasure. While some of us have occasionally taken men as lovers, the effect is much stronger between two women."

With a sly smile, Willow said, "I hope this doesn't mean I can't enjoy you some more..."

In lieu of agreeing in words, Tara kissed Willow again, another deep, passionate kiss.  
Much later that night, the two lovers finally fell asleep in each other's arms. They had long since lost track of how many times each woman came.

Inside :

"Sympha, do you think of the future?"

"Some, but Buffy you know that once Dracula is defeated I will die my curse will be broke and I will get to rest."

"It makes me not want to beat him if it means to lose you."

"You wouldn't do that, we both have our parts in this, but I feel for you like I haven't felt in a long time. Buffy, I've lived so long I need to rest, but I'll always be with you."

"I luv you, Sympha." Buffy kisses Sympha.

"As I do you." returns kiss.

: Outside :

Tara lays spooning Willow as she looks at the stars and sends a prayer of thanks to the goddess and kisses the sleeping redhead.

: Castle Dracula :

Amy falls to the ground, her lip split open.

"I tried, she was too powerful, but I killed her girlfriend."

"YOU idiot, the dark witch still lives and they will continue to grow in power, but no matter the next time they come, they will face me and I will destroy them and as for you, Madison, I want you to go to the other priests and bring forth a demon of tremendous power to fight the slayer."

"Your wish shall be done."

"Soon, my lord, their blood will give you life once again hahhahaha."

Continue in Chapter 6 A Marriage made in Heaven and a War made in Hell


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A Marriage made in Heaven and a War made in Hell

"It seems as we will have to wait for awhile according to Sympha. Tara is important in this upcoming battle and we all will need some more rest before we go challenge Dracula's forces."

"Yo slayer girl, so what you're saying is we get to sit on our asses, wait till the new girl gets ready and then we battle."

"Yes Gunn, that's exactly what I'm saying."

From top of the stairs, a familiar voice comes down.

"Me and Willow have an announcement for all you."

Buffy looks up and smiles at her friends. "What's going on Tara?"

Tara walks down the stairs smiling and hand in hand with her luver Willow.

"Willow has asked me to marry her and I have accepted."

"Oh yes, oh yes, please, please let me help with getting it ready."

"Sure Dawnee, you can help with the preparations."

"As much as we are happy for you both, do you really think it's time to talk of this? We do have a major battle upcoming."

Tara looks upon the watcher and closes her eyes to slits. "Yes Mr. Giles, we are going to not only talk of it but do it. I've been dead for a few years now, now I'm back and I have left Willow for so long and now we want to be together for the rest of our lives."

"Well, let's rock, me and B are bridesmaids."

"Thank you, Faith."

"Willow and I have decided that Buffy, Faith, and Xander will support Willow while Sympha and Dawnee will be mine."

Tara walks over to Sympha and they both walk outside.

"So cuzin, do you know of any handfastings?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can help in that regard."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure Tara. I have fallen for Buffy, but it's a luv that can't stand as soon as this is over I will have to pass on to the afterlife."

"Anyway to stop you from dying?"

"No and I have been alive for too long now. I want to rest so badly, but I'm glad to have found someone after all these years."

"Tara, any ideas of a ceremony?"

Tara smiles her cute half grin. "A rose ceremony."

: Inside :

Walking around the house; Buffy, Faith, Xander, and Willow walk together.

"How you feeling Will? You gave us a good scare."

"I'm good Buffy, actually I'm ecstatic. I can't wait to marry Tara."

Faith puts her arm around Willow and hugs her. "I'm glad for you Red, I really am."

"Thanks Faithy, thanks for everything."

"Any chance this will be a naked witchy event?"

All three of them hit Xander in the shoulder hard.

"Outch, ok ok, no nude witch jokes, but a guy can still wish can't he."

"So let's go dress hunting. B and Red nothing ugly, I don't do ugly"

: Later that day :

Willow walks into hers and Tara's room, comes up behind Tara, wraps her arms around her, and nuzzles her neck playfully.

"Tomorrow, we marry my luv."

"Yes and I can't wait for us to be wed."

Willow smiles and takes Tara to bed as the two luver's made luv all night long.

: Morning :

"Faith and Dawn gets you, Tarebear and I get Buffy and Xander."

Tara pulls Willow to her and kisses her deeply.

"See you baby."

: Outside the city :

"Come on Willow, Giles gave us the money to stay in this motel. I want to try out the hot tub."

"At least we get a girl's night, but I miss Tara deeply."

"It'll be ok, she's with Faith and Sympha and Giles and the others anyway. I can't believe you let Oz come with us."

"Oz and me are done. I have Tara, she's the only one I want. This is just a way to heal things between us."

The group checks in and curls up in their room.

: Back at mansion :

"Come cuzin, we have gotten your girl out. Now it's time for the luvly pastime of getting to know the bride."

Tara walks into a giant living room where Faith, Giles, and the others awaited.

"Come Tara, we must get to this fiendish western culture of a night with the bride."

"Thank you, Mr. Giles."

Xander walks into room carrying a giant bowl of popcorn. "Who wants popcorn?"

: Hotel :

Buffy, Sam, Oz, and Angel found themselves in the pool area all in an oversized hot tub.

"I remember one time, Willow fell in luv with a computer who turned out to be an evil demon talk about jealous he reminded me of a nutjob stalker."

"Moloch was nice, before he went psycho on everyone. Anyway, don't get me started on boyfriend troubles Buffy."

"I can't believe you nearly gave a whole new meaning to cyberluv."

"Sam, I seem to remember once, you and Riley doing a major sex ops while me and Faith were visiting, you made Faith go nuts with all the moaning."

"Were you two together after Tara passed away?" Oz looks at Willow with a look of silent regret.

"No, me and Faith became friends during the battle with the first after that she became a great friend I was hurting and couldn't handle things I couldn't have made it without her or you Buffy."

Willow looks over and Buffy and hugs her tightly.

"We both knew pains so we worked together, but nothing anymore than friends."

"I never got to meet Tara, but I'm glad to see she is as caring and nice as I've heard."

"She is Angel, she is my baby. We met in college and quickly became luvers"

Oz kinda wiggles around in the water. "Sorry about all that."

"It's good it was meant to be. I got my soulmate out of it even if she went away for a few years."

: Mansion :

"So birdy, how you doing?"

"I'm wonderful Spike, thank you. How's the soul thing going?"

"Great, I get to become a hero without the whole can't get sex thing. So I can keep my soul and find some hot babe to bang with."

"I'm glad."

Tara walks around the room and begins chatting up with the others.

"Faith, you were with Willow alot while I was gone, tell me about it."

"Sure Tar, well we became friends during the battle with the First. We were always just friends never anything more. Not like I didn't try, but her heart and soul hurt too much over the loss of you so we just became friends. I'd be there for her while she had nightmares and all after the battle we just ran around everywhere helping out against demon sightings. We were in New York, when we got the call about this super mission."

"I'm glad she had you as a friend. I know we didn't meet each other under good timings."

"That's the past and I have alot to make up for I guess my karma needed some cleanings."

: Three A.M. :

Both parties' were fast asleep with the exception of Willow and Tara who were curled up in their beds chat happily on the phone.

"We chatted and ate popcorn and watched movies and all that fun stuff, it was nice. Faith was a sweetheart. I'm glad she's your friend."

"She is. She's changed alot since you first met her as for us here we had a fun swim and all also did some healing between Oz. and me Which was kinda awkward, but it went well also found out that Buffy's in luv with Sympha. I guess your family's blood makes women hot and wet heheh."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow Willow, when you will be my wife."

"Your wife, I like it lots. I miss you, I can't wait, night baby."

"Night Willow, my luv."

: Next day :

Sympha and Giles walked into Tara's room and began helping her into her wedding dress.

"Cuzin, you look beautiful. Willow is gonna faint from aww when she sees you."

"I think I'm the one who will faint Sympha, my Willow is always beautiful."

"Tara, do you have your vows ready and all?"

"Yes, Mr. Giles. I'm all set, let's go get me married."

: Willows room :

"Yo Red, your gonna knock Tara dead with that wedding dress."

"She's right Will, you are gonna be a very beautiful bride."

Xander knocks on the door. "It's time Will, let's get you married."

: Outside :

The field was filled with friends of Willow's and the Scooby's and Angel's group. As Giles walks onto the pedestal, smiles at everyone, and looks over at Sympha and Dawn. Who await on one side and on the other Faith, Buffy, and Xander.

Walking down the aisle, Willow in a jade green dress smiles brightly at everyone. Walking to the alter, Willow takes her place stands beside Faith.

Tara walks down the aisle wearing a white dress and takes her place by Sympha.

Giles smiles and shows all a satin pillow with two roses on it.

"Today, Willow Danielle Rosenberg and Tara Lorraine Maclay will exchange roses to symbolize the giving of their love and their lives to one another."

"My Willow, you have been my heart and soul since the first time I met you. We have had good times and bad times, lost and found I luv you more than life. With this rose, I give you my heart. I give you my eternal love, fidelity, and trust. This rose is my promise to you. I promise to be faithful to you, to love you unconditionally, to be supportive in every way, and to cherish you as my wife."

Tara hands over the rose to Willow and smiles her luvly half smile.

"My Tara, when I met you I was in pain, but I found my life and future in you and we've had our good and our bad times I have lost you and have found you again. I luv you more than anything, you are my baby. With this rose, I give you my heart. I give you my eternal love, fidelity, and trust. This rose is my promise to you. I promise to be faithful to you, to love you unconditionally, to be supportive in every way, and to cherish you as my wife."

Willow hands over her rose to Tara and smiles as cutely as Tara.

"Tara and Willow would now like to pledge themselves to one another through the exchange of roses."

"While no words can truly express the depth of my love, I would like to read a poem describing our love." "I once was lost now I'm found. My heart and my soul has awaited this time, I will soar to you and hold you tight never to let you go for the goddess has blessed me with you here. I am yours and you're are mine forever and ever so mote it be."

"Now that both Willow and Tara has given themselves through vow and symbol, I now pronounce you lady's Willow and Tara Rosenberg."

Willow and Tara kiss each other deeply and stares into each other's eyes.

: Castle Dracula :

"It is time, the phoenix is ready for us to take it's blood and power that in two days on the full moon we will take them and shed their blood, but first we will take the black witch as bait for the phoenix go and prepare Amy, it will soon happen."

"Yes master Shaft, your will be done."

Continue in Chapter 7 The Beginning of the End


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Beginning of the End

: Outside mansion :

"Lord Shaft, there are potentials patrolling the mansion, what is our orders?"

"Send in the Turok-Han's and eliminate them."

"Yes my lord."

The former rat now evil sorceress commanded four Turok-Han's to attack the potentials and watches evilly as they ripped and tore into the young girls flesh and as their blood poured out onto the cold hard ground.

"Now we can take the black witch, we are not to kill the others quite yet."

: Tara's and Willow's room :

Tara woke up sleepily yawning tiredly the young blond smiled looking at the form of her sleeping wife. Sshe quietly gets up, grabs a fluffy white robe, and walks out to go to the kitchen.

Heading to the kitchen, Tara hears an enormous explosion in the direction of the main hallway of the mansion and rushes to see what is happening.

"What in the world!" Tara rushes out only to come face to face with a group of vampires rushing in.

"Burning light!" Tara begins chanting raising her hands and produces a flash of solar light vaporizing some of the vampires.

Buffy and Sympha races out of their room wearing only t-shirts and shorts upon seeing the invasion the pair begins combating the vampires quickly Sympha turns to Tara.

"Tara something's happening in your room, I feel a disturbance I haven't felt in centuries. Willow's in grave danger!"

"We gotta get to her now!"

Buffy and Sympha follows and runs to Tara's room seeing only a large hole in their wall and that Willow was gone.

"Nooooooo, give her back!"

Sympha grabs a hold of Tara and holds her tightly.

"Tara, we will get her back I promise you!"

Giles, Xander, and Faith races into the room all of them brushing vampire dust off their clothes.

"Where's Red?"

"They got her, the dark priest Shaft has her."

"Faith, get the others. We got to make a plan to get Willow back."

"You got it, B."

: Five hours later :

Giles paces around the dining hall, his head down his face solemn.

"We lost seven potentials. They were ripped apart by Turok-Han's, it seems there was some magic done to allow the vampires to enter the mansion without being invited and Willow was taken."

"Willow was taken as a message to us that the final battle will begin and that the dark priest Shaft knew that everything was in place for Dracula's resurrection so we must hurry. We must get to Transylvania to Dracula's castle."

"All right everyone, we are leaving immediately to Transylvania. According to Sympha, they must have taken Willow to Dracula's castle, we leave in three hours."

: Six hours later over Transylvania :

"Yo witchy hunter, what can we expect on this mission?"

"Faith, we will be coming to the closest to hell anyone's ever been Shaft will be waiting for us with monsters not seen before in centuries." Sympha cuddles onto Buffy's lap and watches her cuzin, who had not said a word since the attack on the mansion and the kidnapping of Willow. The hunter begins wondering what is going on through the young Wiccan's mind.

"Tara, we will get Willow back I promise you." "I promise."

: Castle Dracula :

"Wake up you little bitch!"

Amy rams her foot hard into Willow's side waking the young red head up with a moan of pain.

"You hurt her again, Amy and I will rip your throat out we need her alive and uninjured so that her mate will come for her."

"Yea yea, I get it."

"Come with me, Amy. I have a special gift for you an award for your service."

"Cool thanks, boss."

Amy walks into a dark featureless room and looks upon a lone coffin sitting upon a dark wooden table.

"In there is a gift of great power for you look in it."

Amy walked over, opens the casket, and with a jolt something grabs her arm and pulls her into the coffin ripping her throat out and rapeing her lifeless body viciously as her destroyed lifeless body is tossed out as a dark form rises out of the coffin blood coming from his mouth.

"Lord Dracula, with this gift you will gain partial life at least until the phoenix arrives and then you will have her blood and her partner's blood and will live forever and rule this pitiful world."

"Show me the black witch, I want to revel in her powers."

"Yes my lord."

Shaft walks his master into a room filled with a dark black bed and Willow laying on it still trying to help her ribs from hurting from the vicious blows she took.

Willow, lifting her head, looks over as the door opens and her face goes deathly pale and whimpers in fear as she sees that her powers are bound as the large menacing form of Dracula stalks over to her, covers her body with his own, and feels the pain of his sharp fangs breaking into her neck and his hands running over her.

: Outside castle Dracula :

"Potentials, I want you all to try to hold off the demon forces that we will encounter. It'll be extremely dangerous, so I want you all to do a two to two formations. No going off on your end."

Buffy turns her head to Riley and Sam both garbed in their black combat gear. "Riley, you and Sam follow behind us once we are inside start setting off some small explosions and use your weapon firepower to keep any of the nastys we might encounter off us."

As the gang heads to the front of the castle door, a loud sound of inhuman screams begin from where the potentials were waiting followed by the sounds of intense fighting and screaming from the hundreds of potentials brought in to help.

Buffy looks at her friends grimly and nods slowly. "It's time, let's move."

As the group walks into the castle, they encounter a massive dining table above it impaled from crotch to throat was the wide-eyed nude body of one, Amy Madison. The gang looks upon it in terror and disgust and walks away.

Xander shakes his head. "Couldn't have happen to a nicer girl, she got what she sowed."

Giles looks over at the others. "We need to split up and look around, let's go."

Footsteps echo from top of the stairs and out walks a humanoid creature with sickly pale skin wearing a blood red robe the creature looking far older than anything the team saw.

"Hello slayers and hello to you hunter. It's been so long, ah and the phoenix welcome to you, your mate is resting upstairs waiting for you. I am the dark priest Shaft grand follower of lord Vlad Tempest, lord Dracula."

Tara seeing the priest nearly bursts forth, but is held tightly in place by both Sympha and Buffy.

"Where's Willow? If you have hurt her, I will tear your fucking heart out!"

"Ah phoenix your mate is alive and if you can get past me, then you can get to her."

Sympha looks upon the dark face from her past, her face torn in hatred.

"You're mine, Shaft. You and me one last time!"

"Oh hunter, I'm afraid you'll have other problems to attend to first."

The dark priest begins chanting as two caskets burst out from the ground and the caskets opens and out of them, two individuals step out one a tall strong looking blond man brandishing a whip, the other a pirate looking man carrying multiple knives.

"You remember your husband, the infamous vampire hunter Trevor Belmont and your close friend the pirate leader, Grant Danasty. I have returned them to destroy you, hunter."

Sympha whose face went from pale white to red faced of pure rage screamed. "You fucking bastard, I'll kill you!"

"I haven't forgotten you, slayer or your little group. Allow me to introduce you to your opponents." With a spell three, six headed dogs leap out of a portal a giant Cyclops brandishing a giant sledgehammer and from top of the stairs, walk out five female vampires and a Minotaur brandishing a giant battleaxe and finally a giant bone dragon.

"These luvly dogs are called hellhounds and then next are a giant Cyclops, who dear Sympha knows all too well about and also my lord's brides and the powerful Minotaur and finally the crushing power of the bone dragon. I will take my leave of you all to your deaths as for you phoenix, come to me I will be waiting."

Shaft walks away laughing horribly.

Buffy pushes the group into a circle.

"Riley, Sam, get somewhere and start firing at those dogs. Oz, time to go wolfy. Giles, you and Xander and Gunn fight those vamps. Illyria, you got the bone dragon. Faith and me will fight that Cyclops. Angel, Spike, you two take on that freakin Minotaur monster."

Buffy watches as Tara heads up the stairs running after the dark priest.

"I'm coming Willow, just hold on." Tara running up the stairs to her ultimate battle.

Tara races from room to room and finally runs into a large room where she sees Willow laying silently and pale on a large black bed. Tara races to her and wraps her arms around her.

"Willow, please be ok, please baby!" Tara checks upon Willows vitals seeing that it was low, but the young red head was alive and from a darkened part of the room, the pale faced demon priest leader Shaft walks out.

"Welcome to my master's home, young phoenix when we first, when you and your slayer friend destroyed my master I was so unaware of your lineage, now I know your path. After you died, the order of the phoenix found your body and took you to their temple in waiting for the day you would be needed. I was hoping to get to you first, but well my priests underestimated the returning of the hunter, Sympha, so now you are here and now you must fight me."

: In the main hall :

Sam and Riley races across the room and begin firing their guns at the hellhounds that just seem to eat at the bullets.

"Sam, explosive rounds hurry!"

: In the cathedral :

The cursed looking remakes of her beloved husband and her dear friend walks toward her Sympha whose mind was to out of focus couldn't even get a spell off when the Trevor zombie striked out with his whip and cuts Sympha hard across her chest bleeding her badly.

Trevor strikes again, leaping up and raining down his blows to her as the lone hunter pulls out her sword and blocks it tightly with it.

"Trevor, my luv, stop this. It's me, Sympha!"

The lone pirate running up the side of the walls begins throwing multiple knives at the hunter witch.

Sympha rolls from the barrage taking a lone knife to her hip and screams in pain.

The rose mirror of the cathedral explodes forth as a bat flies through it and transforms into the form of a young handsome man carrying a large sword and whom's golden blond hair swinging from his head.

"I have come to aid you, my friend, my sister."

"Alucard, thank the Goddess you're here. Dracula is trying to be revived!"

"I know, but first we must send our friends back to their resting places. Forgive me my friends, I do this out of luv and respect for you both."

: Main hall :

"Yo B, watch out, that sledge whacks quite a bit of a wallop." Faith holding her ribs, gets to her feet, jumps onto Buffy's shoulders, and dropkicks the powerful Cyclops staggering it.

Both slayers attack with speedily force, pushing the powerful monster back.

"Giles, don't just look at them like a lonely horny old man, these girls don't want to play suckeee with you this time."

"Xander, are you ever gonna let me off of that minute of error all those years ago?"

Angel and Spike continue to strike at the massive Minotaur's battleaxe as Angel rolls away the big monster swipes at him nearly decapitating the vampire hero's head off.

Oz races at one of the hellhounds, his werewolf fangs biting horribly at the hound's throat both rolling around on the ground like killer pit bulls.

: Master bedroom :

"So phoenix, let's see just how powerful you can be."

The dark priest begins chanting, the floor bursts forth as skeletons with swords stalk toward Tara slowly, and menacing.

Tara, holding Willow close to her, begins chanting her own spell and a golden light falls upon them instantly turning them into dust.

"Come on Willow, I need your help baby, I don't think I can do this alone."

Tara watches as a black colored lightning hits the dark priest Shaft and only has seconds to put up a barrier as the lightning of dark energy slams into it hard nearly toppling her.

: Dining room :

Buffy flipping over the Cyclops putting her hands around its eye as the monster begins to buck wildly back and forth swinging its giant sledgehammer at anything around it.

"Faith hurry, I can't hold onto it much longer, this sucker is rowdy."

The dark slayer seeing Buffy in trouble jumps forth, rolls under the creature's legs, and slams her sword at an exposed piece of flesh as the monster howls in pain and anger.

"This thing is tougher than hell, B."

"We have to keep trying, the others may need us."

"Riley, we got company. There's a platoon of zombies heading toward us, we need to use explosive rounds to tear these guys up."

"You're right dear, switch it over, but be careful of the others."

Riley and Sam begin firing at the horribly decomposed zombies tearing pieces of flesh off their decomposed bodies.

Sam switches tactics, races forward and fires a shotgun blast as the upcoming hoard tearing pieces of them everywhere.

"Oh, this is so gross, I got pieces of them all over me."

"When we get through this, I'll give you a shower that you won't forget babe."

Giles ramming his stake into one of the vampire bride's chest turning it into dust as Xander fights to keep one from biting his throat out.

"Giles, I need help here!"

Giles rushing to the young man, rams his stake into the bride's back, piercing her black heart and watches as it turns to dust.

"Thanks Giles, I thought I was lunch."

"All for a friend, Xander, all for a friend."

: Cathedral :

Sympha flips back, her sword out and barely blocks a knife shot from the pirate Grant.

"Alucard, I can't get time to produce a spell, they are too fast."

The vampire son of Dracula slams his sword into the mystical whip of the vampire hunter, Trevor Belmont, pushing with all his strength to gain control of his battle.

"We must switch opponents, Sympha, you take Trevor and I'll take Grant." With that, Alucard slams his foot into the chest of the vampire hunter and turns into fog and reforms in human form attacking the pirate.

Sympha leaps at the vampire hunter, her late husband.

"I'll find a way to get you back to rest, I promise."

Buffy thrown across the room finds herself hitting the wall hard and lays out cold by the extreme power of the Cyclops, meanwhile Faith rushes head on toward the monster and unleashes a series of deadly kicks and punches at the monster herself.

"Ohhh, what the hell hit me?" Buffy slowly shakes the dizziness and spots from her eyes and strikes out at the monster while its back is turned on her taking its head clear off and then collapsing to the ground.

Faith rushes to the fallen slayer. "B, just rest your gonna be ok, just hold on."

Illyria grabbing the tail of the giant bone dragon is swung back and forth by its power hitting wall to wall.

"Your strength is great, but mine is greater." The blue haired former demon grabs her footing and throws the dragon through the wall with such powerful force that the creature explodes in pieces.

Angel and Spike begin slashing and thrusting against the giant bull looking monster each holding their own against the massive power of the Minotaur monster.

"Blimey hell, this thing is tougher than a week listening to you bitch and moan and uglier than your wardrobe, Angel."

"Enough bitching Spike, help me here."

As the giant monster spins his axe at the souled vampires, Angel and Spike rolls out of the way and the giant axe gets embedded into the hard stonewall.

"Now Spike, we have to hit both together."

Spike rams his sword up and slashes through the monsters back as Angel cuts through the chest of the creature.

"Are you well?" Illyria strode's toward the injured vampires.

"Just peachy Blue, fucker nearly gave me a new hairstyle, but I'm all good."

Angel holding his badly hurt arm limps over to the two.

"We need to get to Buffy and the others come on."

"Sam, do we have any incinerator bombs left?"

"Two more. I'll throw it at these walking dead guys and see if they can be toasted."

Sam throws one to Riley and they both toss it at the upcoming zombies bursting them into flames as the two soldiers watch as the zombies fall down burnt to a crisp.

"Well G-man, that's the last of those vamp babes. You doing ok?"

"I feel, I'm getting too old for this at my advanced age."

"At least this time, they didn't try to nuzzle you to death."

"Yes, good good, let's get to the others."

"Onward!"

: Cathedral :

Sympha rolls out of way as Trevor throws a dagger hitting her in the shoulder the hunters witch screams in pain and let's loose a spell of fire at him as he rushes behind a column.

"Trevor, I'm gonna help you even if it kills me!"

Alucard turns into a wolf and leaps onto the pirate Grant, growling and biting at him viciously as the pirate stabs his blade into the vampire prince's side.

The prince jump off and returns to his human shape and tosses a spell of fire at the pirate throwing him through a wall.

"I'm sorry my old friend, but time is short and I must stop that insane priest from resurrecting my father."

: Main bedroom :

Willow beginning to come to hear the sound of thunder and the feel of flesh around her at first she feels fear, but quickly settles into calmness when she feels the bond and power of her luver Tara holding her close.

"Tara, is that you?"

"Yes baby I'm here, and we are in trouble. I'm weakening fast, Shaft's magic is too much for me."

"But not for us baby, we can do anything together." The red head puts her hands over Tara's and kisses Tara deeply as she shares her energy her life force to her mate, her luver, her wife, her soulmate and from that energy comes a light of pure blinding light leaping out and slamming into the dark priest making him howl in pain as he begins to be torn apart by the light of pure luv and pure good and then he is gone.

"It's over baby, we won, we won." Tara smiles at the exhausted red head and then dissipates the field and holds Willow tightly.

"Let's go home, Willow." Tara helps up the injured redhead. Fog appears behind Tara and materializes into the form of a man in a black cloak and Tara feels horrendous pain as fangs tear into her neck and the young witch falls to the ground in a bloody heap as Willow screams in anguish at the sight of her fallen luver.

"Now young one, I will rule all."

Sympha, beginning to feel Tara's pain and gasps. "Oh no, it's happening. I have to stop him now."

"Alucard, I need backup while I do an extremely powerful spell, it's our only shot to end this quickly."

Without hearing his reply, Sympha sits on the floor and begins chanting closing out all the sounds of the furious battle. Sympha begins to open a portal of light and unleashes it onto her old friends and seeing it. She cries as it closes, leaving just herself and Alucard alone.

"What did you do?"

"I sent them to the afterlife, but I'm afraid it's all but killed me. I don't think I'm gonna make it."

The young vampire walks over and slashes his hand. "Here Sympha, you won't have much time, but I can give you my blood to gain some life. If you don't hurry, your life will be dammned."

"How long do I have?"

"Just before sunrise."

"Do it, we must stop Dracula."

He lifts his hand to her lips and she drinks from it as she screams as the blood's effects begins to conflict with her soul.

"I'm ok I'm ok, we gotta hurry."

Both Sympha and Alucard beginning running up the stairs and head to the master bedroom when she comes face to face with her oldest enemy.

"My son and the hunter, it has been some time. Now you can see my becoming a god of this world."

"Father, we will stop you I swear it!"

"You dare to defy me child! So be it. "

The king of the vampires arises, begins changing into a horned demon looking a lot like the devil, and fires molten blast of fire at the two heroes'.

"Sweet goddess don't desert me now, give me the power to fight my nightmare!"

With that, a golden shield arises and holds up against the hells fire, but it eventually breaks through and throws the hunter across the room leaving her on the ground as he drops the ceiling on the young witch.

Father and son begin fighting brutally, sword-to-sword slashing each other.

"Your time among the humans have made you weak, son."

"You are wrong father, your dark ambitions and your vengeance against humanity has rotted your being. I will stop you or die trying."

Sympha opening her eyes glances upon Willow holding Tara close to her.

"Sympha, she's dead. He killed her, he killed my baby!"

"No, I won't let her die!" Sympha begins casting a spell, her final spell. For she knows that this spell will end her life, but knowing if she does nothing she will be dammed to a vampire she reaches out with her bloody hand and holds Tara's hand.

Tara opens her eyes and looks upon the hunter with sad eyes.

"Tara, take my sword and strike him down, hurry"

Tara takes the sword and races at the vampire lord and rams it into his chest, as he turns around mouth agaped as he turns into bones.

Alucard getting to his feet looks upon the massive pile begins bagging up the bones. "These must be hidden in a holy place, I hope your slayer friends can do that. I'm afraid Sympha's wounds are terminal."

The door bursts open as Buffy and the rest race in. Buffy seeing the mangled body of her luver runs to Sympha and begins crying.

"My luv, I'm so glad I met you. I can now rest in peace, don't be sad for me, I luv you." With that, Sympha's eyes close and she falls limply in the slayers arms.

To be Concluded in a Funeral for a Friend and a Future to be Told.


	9. Chapter 8

Funeral for a Friend and a Future to be Told

: A small cemetery outside London :

Giles walked up to where the mass of friends were standing. Riley and Sam, both bore bandages from their battle at Castle Dracula, Angel who's arm layed in a sling watch passively at the lone tombstone, Spike stood beside himself watched as he bore his own scars from the terrifying battle, Illyria and Gunn stood off to side watching, Oz stood staring at Willow wondering what he will do when it comes to her. He had healed well from his injuries against the hellhounds, but he felt that with the battle he had once again given into the werewolf he was once again. Xander stood tall and strong as he held Buffy's hand and smiled sadly, Faith the dark slayer stood a few feet from her friend Willow and held the teary redheads hand. Willow and Tara stood together holding hands tightly as tears ran down their faces. Willow was still pale from the injuries she ascertained layed her head onto her wife's shoulder who was also looking a little pale from the massive amounts of energy she used up from the final battle with Dracula and finally the slayer, Buffy, who's eyes were red from crying so long looked upon the tombstone.

"When Tara died all those years ago I saw the pain in Willow's eyes. I did not completely understand the pain she must have been feeling then, but I do now. Sympha, you were a stranger to us when you first entered our lives, but quickly became a friend, a comrade, a family member, and to me someone I luved all in that short amount of time. I will never forget you as we will never forget all those who died in that dark land."

Alucard moved toward to the tombstone a piece of paper in his hand.

"Sympha wanted me to give you all this when she died."

"Dear friends, I am Sympha Belneldes. I was a hunter, a witch who striked out in life to defeat the forces of darkness just as you do. I was born 1452 in a small village in Ireland, I came to you all as first as a mission to stop a disaster that at first I thought left me cursed, but I realize now that I was given a gift to find true friends and a luv that I haven't felt since the death of my late husband Trevor. Buffy, I want you to know I luved you very much and even though I am gone, I will watch over you in the place where the spirits live. Tara, I am glad to have met you. I wish I could've got to known you better and got to known your soulmate. Willow, I know you two will be happy together. Don't let this second chance go to waste. Goodbye my friends and may the goddess watch over you."

Buffy crying, looks up at her friends and allies. "Let's go home."

: Two years later England :

"Tara, how's our little girl Sympha doing today?"

"She's being rowdy. I feel her moving around wildly, she's gonna be a strong one. I can feel it."

"Buffy and Faith should be back from LA soon. we should get going to the airport and meet them."

"Yes Buffy's been keeping herself busy, but I'm glad she and Faith have patched up their differences maybe they can be more than friends someday."

"Perhaps, but Buffy's still a little raw since Sympha's death. It'll be some time till she's ready or willing to find someone new, but I'm sure that she and Faith will be a couple someday."

"Me too come on, Xander's waiting in the car, let's go."

Willow helps her pregnant wife up and walks toward the car hand in hand giving a silent prayer of thanks for Sympha giving her back her luv, her whole world, and a brighter future.

Leaning in Willow kisses Tara deeply and holds her close.

"I luv you Tara, I always will."

"I luv you too Willow, your my life, and my family."

: The End :


End file.
